


Mornings with Diego

by MrsRen_StanB206



Series: Moments [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Can be for anyone, Diego being a tease, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kind of AU, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pancakes, Ref to sexual activities, reader gender not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen_StanB206/pseuds/MrsRen_StanB206
Summary: What a morning with Diego would be like if the world wasn’t ending every so often
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Mornings with Diego

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii!!! This is my first ever post on here. I really really like Diego and noticed there isn’t much for him or not much fluffy and cute stuff, so I thought I’d write some. The inspiration came when I was making pancakes. Hope you enjoy it! I might write more...

It was the sun peaking through the blinds that first awoke you. The rays of light shining straight into your half closed eyes are still quite foreign to you, an occurrence that rarely ever happens, what with usually being up before first light for work. The covers around you feel warm and inviting, easily lulling you back to sleep. But it’s the soft snores behind you and the heavy arm draped on your waist that really does the trick.

The second time you wake, is from the rumbling low in your belly. A gentle reminder to feed yourself and regain strength from a particularly long and tiresome yet love filled night. You slowly begin to move, careful not to disturb the sleeping being now at your side. He begins to stir freezing you in your spot on the edge of the bed. The breath you didn’t realise you were holding slowly leaves your lips as he stills once again. You take a second to look at him, to really look at him. His full lips are slightly open and still a little swollen from last nights previous acts. His chest littered with fading scars and new scratches, also from the previous night, rises and falls with each breath he takes. His lashes against his cheeks, so dark and so full, flutter ever so slightly; perhaps a reaction to what he’s dreaming of, you think.

The rumble from before returns, distracting you from your moment. Leaving the bed you stifle a yawn and begin to pad towards the kitchen, heart and mind already set on what you wish to make.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sizzling of bacon drowns out the sound of feet walking down the hallway. You, lost in the song you’re humming, are unaware of the soft brown eyes that watch you. They follow your movements as your hips sway to your song while you flip over the pancake in the other pan. He marvels at the way you are so gracious and focused in your movements. Something he takes pride in saying he taught you, though you would argue otherwise. He thinks for a moment that this would be a good picture opportunity; you in your element completely unaware of your lover behind you, as you prepare a meal for the both of you. Instead, he decides to keep it to himself and live in the moment. 

Another minute of silently watching you goes by before he moves towards you, now eager for your touch. His steps are purposely heavier, as not to suddenly scare you. His hands circle your waist from behind and on instinct you move your head to the side to make space for his own.  
“Mmm, pancakes. My second favourite food”, he rasps in your ear before lightly pecking your neck. His voice so deep and raspy from just waking up is enough to weaken your knees. You’re sure he knows it too as a half laugh leaves his lips, his warm breath fanning over the side of your face. His words bring you back to the moment as you realise what he said.  
“You’re second favourite!? Since when?”, the shock in your voice instinctively makes him smirk against your skin. Though he loves to make you hot and bothered like before, he loves it just as much to tease and joke with you, “Yeah, since always, baby. You didn’t know?” One of his hands has left your waist and begins to inch towards a plate with fruits on. As you’re caught up in this new information, you’re too slow to swat his hand away drawing out a deep chuckle from behind you. A huff leaves your lips as you rearrange the plates to even out the fruits.

Diego now wanting to get a different reaction from you hugs you closer to his front, “Do you want to know what my first favourite is?”. You detect the the change in tone and pitch almost instantly. Your body reacts before you have a chance to say anything. Leaning more into him and arching your back just a little, you begin to turn your head to see his face. Matching his tone you manage to get out a “And what might that be?”, though you already know what it might be.

You are not prepared for a shit eating grin to spread across his face. His eyes brighten even more which you didn’t know was possible. He spins you around fully before exclaiming in your face “WAFFLES!!” quickly following up with a full body laugh. You begin to let the surprise and slight horniness leave your body and allow laughter to take their place. Before long you’ve forgotten all about the food and are laughing in his arms. With your eyes closed shut, a big grin on your face and your hands holding onto Diegos biceps for support, he can’t help but feel so in love with you right then. His laughter has died down and his eyes are now boring into yours. You’ve noticed he’s stopped laughing but still has a smile on his face. Shyness now takes over you, a timid smile graces your lips and cheeks. 

“What?” your voice is almost a small whisper but he heard you. His eyes drop to your lips and he brings you in closer by your waist once again. “Nothing” he whispers in return before laying his lips on yours in a gentle kiss. Your eyes flutter shut, and your hands drift up his arms to behind his neck, silent permission for him to deepen the kiss. His dark and full lashes brush against your cheeks, causing you to smile at the memory of him sleeping before. He draws back to look over your face before stealing your previous word, “What?”. 

Choosing not to tell him what you thought of, you decide it’s your turn to tease him. You begin to move out of his arms and return to face the cooker. “If waffles are your first favourite...” you start in a teasing tone, while turning off the hobs. “Then maybe...” now moving to transfer everything to one plate. “You should...” a set of cutlery in your left hand and the plate of food in your right, “...make some waffles then”. You’re now wearing the same shit eating grin Diego had on only minutes before and have re-located yourself on the opposite side of Diego. Only the kitchen island now separated you and your food from Diego and his gob-smacked expression.

If Diego had learnt anything from that morning with you, it would have been that Karma is a bitch and that you were most definitely the love of his life.


End file.
